


Only You

by StormCloudJesus



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormCloudJesus/pseuds/StormCloudJesus
Summary: Rook had eliminated John and Faith. Now, there was only one more standing in his way from Joseph. Confident, Rook continued to fight against the Peggies; taking back yet another region, that is until he met Jacob. Rook has become brainwashed. He can't control his mind and body anymore. He's begun to betray himself. He must fight it.





	1. Ignorance

Rook sat on the edge of a small hill, watching as the sun began to rise. Morning dew coated his hands making them wet. Although he knew was that he was unable to sleep. It had been a few days since Rook had entered Jacob's territory after taking down the "yes-man" that was John and the toxic angel that was Faith. Jacob was the last one standing in Rook's way of Joseph. Many lives were lost in both regions, but many more were saved as an result. The sheriff had reminded him of that and Rook was trying to keep those words in his head, but just how many more would be killed in this new territory? Rook had already lost many allies; Marshal Burke being one of the hardest to accept. Faith had gotten into his head; made him become a meth addict to the Bliss and watching him kill himself was torturous. It was easy for someone to get lost and become controlled by the drug, but Rook refused to give into it. He could fight it now. He was determined to finish what had been started. He would not let any of those death's be in vain and he definitely wasn't going to allow Deputy Pratt to die as well. It was time to end this. Yesterday, Rook and two of his Arms for Hire had taken control of Seed Ranch and the Elk Jaw Lodge, two out of the four cult outposts. He knew Jacob was seething, he just needed to push him a bit more. However, he wanted to do it alone, so he had dismissed his Arms for Hire comrades; not wanting them to be present when the shit show happened. Confident, Rook stood up and continued to walk up along side the rocky Whitetail Mountains. The view was beautiful, but it was ruined by the knowing presence of the cult. Rook couldn't wait to free these lands from the corrupt individual known as Jacob. 

After hiking a few miles, Rook stumbled across his first Wolf Beacon. These beacons we're used to lure wolves into traps by emitting fake caribou calls. The wolves were then taken, experimented on, and controlled by Bliss. A woman he'd met known as Dr. Perkins had informed him about these abominable creatures of whom we're referred to as Judges. Nothing really surprised Rook anymore with the amount of shit he'd already seen and experienced in the other regions, but he was not ready when he came across his first Judge. Rook had killed various wolves in the other regions, but these wolves were massive and stronger than regular wolves. If their size didn't already show how abnormal they were, then their distinct white coat and sliced off tails would. Rook made sure to put them down everytime he saw one. It was disgusting how the animals were abused and transformed. Rook approached the beacon with caution, making sure there weren't any wolves around.

Carefully, he placed a remote explosive onto the beacon and moved away to a safe distance. Rook was certain that he would fully grab Jacob's attention once he triggered the explosive. Ready to get the show on the road, he firmly pressed the button. The bomb detonated, giant metal and stereo pieces flying everywhere, completely destroying the beacon. Rook wiped the sweat from his brow, preparing himself. What was this particular psycho like? He'd heard civilians talking about the brainwashing torture he'd put people through, but of course that's what the cult did, so no surprise there. Rook had even seen the guy on a couple of the televisions he'd come across and heard him always broadcasting himself over the radio intercom preaching, "Only the strong survive." Just some cult mumbo jumbo like usual. Never the less, Rook still knew better than to brush Jacob off as some incompetent psycho. This guy was....well..... psychotic, yes, but he knew what he was doing just like the other two. If he didn't, he wouldn't be in charge of a whole region filled with hundreds of people. Rook made sure his M60 and AR-C we're fully loaded and ready. He stood there waiting and waiting and waiting until he finally heard the fuzzy radio turn on. *Beep* "There is somebody out there.....pretending to be a solider....they are killing our brothers and sisters and putting this project in jeopardy. I want this coward to know that they have my attention, my hunters are coming for you. There is no where you can run." *Beep* Adrenaline began pumping vigorously through Rook. He was being hunted and just like always, he'd try to take as many of these Peggie assholes down as he could. He would never surrender to them. Rook ran through the forest as fast as he could; knowing that his location was instantly pinned where he destroyed the Wolf Beacon, making it easy for the hunters to figure out his place. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the area and he didn't dare call on any chopper or airplane help. They would be shot down in a heartbeat, not to mention his location would be even more so compromised if they saw an unknown aircraft descending. Rook continued to run, making sure to keep away from roads and dirt trails. He ran aimlessly through trees and thick bushes; knowing where he was going his lungs felt like they were on fire. Seeing a giant bush ahead of him, he leapt into it and hid. His breathing was erratic and he desperately needed water. Luckily, a couple of steps nearby was a small stream of water. Rook quietly made his way over to it and began drinking from it. Without a second to spare, he heard footsteps around him. There was no way they could have found him that fast. No. Way. He didn't let their quick and seemingly impossible tracking skills distract him and he continued to run, even though his heart-felt as though it was about to give out. *SHOOP* "Uggghh!!!" Rook moaned and looked down. He was hit. Nailed in his right thigh by an arrow. Rook clutched at it. He wouldn't let it stop him. He began slowly making his way through the woods, dragging his wounded leg. He quickly became dizzy. Everything around him seemed to duplicate and become fuzzy. He knew there was no escape, but he still kept trying. When he was hunted, they never tried to kill him. They were instructed not to. They always had their bullets and arrows laced with Bliss to knock him out. Bliss was used in many various ways. Rook thought for sure that he'd be able to fight it since he'd been able to endure and push through Faith's endless drugging attempts. He was clearly wrong. They were always aiming in a non-fatal area on his body. Rook finally collapsed onto his back, looking directly at the blue sky as his world slowly faded to black. He knew he'd be meeting this Jacob guy soon whether he liked it or not. 

 

Rook slowly began to wake up. He was dazed not knowing where he was taken. His surroundings unknown, all he knew was that he was carried somewhere. He still couldn't see very well. In the distance he could hear someone screaming. He felt strange, distant; almost as if he were in another realm. Very much like how he felt when Faith subjected him to Bliss for the first time, except there was something else there. 

Forwhat seemed like an eternity, Rook finally heard a voice. "You should be grateful for what you've stumbled into," Heavy footsteps vibrated his surroundings. It sounded like the person was wearing boots. "Perhaps it was in God's grace that you'd come here and attempt to sabotage everything that we have built," The footsteps grew closer. "But don't worry," The figure leaned in and placed their hand on Rook's shoulder. "I will fix you soon enough." There was no questioning it. It was Jacob. He'd heard his voice everywhere.

His sight returning to him, Rook glared daggers at Jacob. His red beard and piercing blue eyes were iconic. Smirking, Rook cleared his throat and spit directly into Jacob's face. Jacob didn't even flinch. He simply brought his hand up to his face and wiped the saliva away. Jacob began laughing in a raspy manor.

"Oh, yes. This will be fun." He said as he stood up and made his way over to a nearby table, picking up what looked to be a syringe. Rook began to shake, desperately pulling at his restraints. Jacob slowly turned to him and began walking over to Rook. "I'm sure you're familiar with this." Jacob said. Rook already guessed. No doubt about it, it was liquid Bliss. Jacob knelt down to be at Rook's level. Jacob's icey blue eyes piercing him. There was no emotion there.

"Fuck. You." Rook gritted out. Jacob mockingly shook his head, smirking. "You have no idea who you've fucked with." Jacob said and before Rook could even blink, the syringe had already been driven deep into the side of Rook's neck. Rook opened his mouth in a silent yelp. He felt paralyzed. The Bliss quickly began to flow through him. He could feel it's effects taking ahold of his body and mind. 

In a haze, he watched as Jacob made his way back over to the table; picking up a large butcher's knife. "Don't worry, deputy," Jacob said, knife in hand. Jacob continued over to another table that harbored a record player. He turned it on, setting the needle on the record and then it started playing. "DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN.....ONLY YOOOOOU......" 

What the fuck was this psycho doing? Was this really that much of a game to him? Music still playing, Jacob turned around and slowly walked back over towards the deputy. Rook was engulfed in the Bliss, he felt as though he was in a different world. Everything around him was hazy and projecting a light shade of green. The only thing he could see clearly was the figure of Jacob. His dog tags shining brightly, Jacob's red beard and blue eyes were as clear as day. Rook watched as Jacob crept towards him. Rook tried to struggle free, but his body wouldn't move.

Without any effort, Jacob grabbed ahold of Rook's right hand, bringing the cleaver up and- *CHOP* Rook yelled at the top of his lungs as his right index finger was chopped off. *CHOP* Then his middle finger. The sound was identical to a carrot being chopped up on a cutting board. Jacob then moved onto his left hand, cutting without any emotion or hesitation. The pain was unbearable. Rook uncontrollably fought at his restraints as Jacob continued to chop off every digit from both of his hands. The pain and reality of it all was becoming too much. Rook then began to feel numb and eventually he couldn't feel anything. It was a brief but sweet relief from the pain of his fingers being squared away. 

Rook blinked a few times and out of nowhere all of his fingers appeared back onto his hands. 'What the fuck?' It was as if nothing had happened. All of his fingers were there. There weren't any maims or scars. No evidence that he was touched. "What?" Then without warning, he was there again. Jacob. His piercing blue eyes locked onto his once more, calmly making his way over to Rook again, cleaver still in hand. Jacob stopped in front of him, looking questioningly. "What?" Jacob asked as he instantly brought the cleaver down onto Rook's right thumb cutting it clean off. "Did you think that was it?" Rook was in pure agony. "We're just getting started, soldier." Jacob said with a smirk.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for updating weeks later! I'll be faster I promise!!!

Rook slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and he was very sore. He felt as if he'd been asleep for days. As if he had undergone an extremely painful surgery with a weak anesthesia. He winced as he began to slowly try to stand up, immediately being stopped by the restraints on his wrists and ankles. He was tied to a chair, in a small room with only brown wooden walls. He had no sense of time. How long had he been here? A few days?Weeks? Months? Years even?? And where the fuck was he anyway? Then he started to remember some of the torture that he was subjected to. None of it was real, but it felt real and it had corrupted Rook's mind. When he tried to remember everything that had occurred, his head would throb. His mind seemed to have blocked a large amount of the mental torture out.  
As if on cue, the door to the right side of Rook began to open. A taller figure appeared. No doubt at all, it was Jacob. Rook knew. He always knew. As soon as Rook saw him, he directed his eyes towards the ceiling. Seeing Jacob was a symbol of pure Hell. He didn't want to look directly at him. 

Jacob slowly began walking over to Rook, his footsteps heavy. Rook's body began to involuntarily shake in fear as Jacob stopped in front of him. Jacob grabbed Rooks jaw, pressing him to look into his piercing blue eyes. Rook averted his gaze desperately trying to look anywhere but at Jacob, but then Jacob's grip painfully tightened on Rook's jaw, forcing Rook to look back at him.  
"What's wrong, Deputy?" Jacob's deep voice made him jump. "Are you scared?" Rook's heart was racing. Jacob smirked, chuckling. He let go of Rook's jaw, pulling out a small box. He stepped back and opened the box; instantly the song that he'd dreaded began to play. Jacob sat the little box down and unsheathed a knife from his belt. He began twirling it around as he walked around Rook in circles, remaining quiet for several minutes as the music continued to flood the room, the "Only You" lyrics seemingly painting the walls, grating into Rook's mind even further, then Jacob finally spoke, "You've brought this upon yourself." He stopped in front of Rook still playing with his knife. "What? Did you think you'd kill my men and destroy my property without any consequences?" Jacob leaned in, bringing his knife's blade up to Rook's throat. "Honestly, you should consider this a blessing. You're being developed into the perfect soldier."  
Jacob moved away from Rook and began circling him again continuing his rant, "At first I thought you would be a lost cause, but you've proven yourself to be my ideal candidate. You can handle it. Your mind and your body are capable of enduring my strict Exercises." Exercises? "You'll finally be able to understand what it is to be strong." Rook had been beaten, bruised, cut and psychologically tortured while under the influence of Bliss. More than half of it, he couldn't remember. His brain was blocking it out and when he tried to remember, he'd be met with an intense pain in his head. Rook believed it to be a defense mechanism. Jacob stopped again and moved closer to Rook, running a couple of fingers against his right thigh. A gentle and arousing caress. "Mm.." Rook unknowingly sighed out. Jacob smirked and continued to travel up Rook's thigh. "W-what are you-" Jacob firmly put his hand over Rook's mouth, silencing him. "Shut up." Jacob firmly said as he continued to touch Rook, making his way towards his crotch. "Mm-S-stop-" Rook tried to protest, but Jacob slapped Rook before he could get a full sentence out. Rook kept quiet, his stinging cheek surprisingly only arousing him more. "Shut. Up." Jacob commanded. "It's funny how you actually think that you have a say in what happens to you." Jacob laughed. "You're no longer in control of yourself." Jacob stopped. "I am now the narrator of your story, your life." Jacob leaned in very close to Rook's face. Jacob's hot breath was felt everytime he spoke a word. "If I say jump, you jump. If I say climb, you climb. If I say cut your throat, you will cut your fucking throat." Jacob put his hand back onto Rook's thigh where he last left off, despite Rook's protest.  
"Even if your mind says no...." Jacob's hand traveled until he finally reached Rook's crotch. "Your body will always say yes; You've been conditioned." Jacob smirked as he began tracing one finger around the denim outline of Rook's now half hard cock. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're already this aroused." Jacob smirked. "Good. Your body is learning." Jacob continued, massaging Rook's member through his pants. "The proof is right here." Rook closed his eyes and began to quietly moan. Why was his body reacting like this? He didn't want this. What he wanted was to put Jacob's head on a spike. Rook tried to fight it, tried to pull at his restraints, but he slowly surrendered into Jacob's touch. He felt too good.  
Instead of fighting, he started bucking his hips up and down over and over again in a silent beg for Jacob to continue. For him to do more. "I know you're feeling it, Deputy, but let's allow you to have the full experience." Jacob winked as he pulled out a pouch of light green powder with his free hand.  
It was Bliss. The drug meant to hold his very existence hostage. "No, No, stop!!" Rook yelled, adrenaline surging through body as he pulled hopelessly at his restraints. Jacob stopped rubbing Rook, emptying the powder onto the palm of his hand. "STOP IT!" Rook desperately yelled, still fighting his restraints. Jacob just smirked holding the powder infront of Rook's face and then he blew it onto him. The Bliss powder coated Rook as he involuntarily inhaled the drug, coughing and gagging. Almost instantly after he was exposed to it, Rook began to feel it's effects. The fight in Rook began to slowly disappear. His body had already betrayed him and now his mind was ready to sink into the pleasure too. It was the worse mentality Rook had ever experienced, but he was too overcome by the drug to care. "P-Please......." Rook whispered, his eyes hooded in a longing look. "What was that?" Jacob mockingly asked, as his hand went back to massaging Rook's now rock hard cock.  
"Please!" Rook pleaded, blind by the pleasure that the Bliss and Jacob's hand gave to him. He didn't give a fuck how desperate and petty he sounded. Jacob chuckled. "You know, even though you never had a choice, it's still gratifying to hear you beg." Jacob said as he unzipped Rook's pants, grabbing his already precum leaking cock. "S-Shit!" Rook desperately whimpered. Jacob's hand was warm and welcoming. Jacob then began moving his hand up and down, stroking Rook's cock at a steady and slow pace. Rook became a bit more self-aware everytime Jacob's hand continued up and down his shaft. His enemy was violating him, but he couldn't stop it and to be honest, he didn't want to stop it. It felt so good. The mixture of the Bliss and Jacob's strokes kept him from struggling. Kept him from WANTING to struggle. In this state, he'd never want it to stop. Without warning, Jacob quickened his speed, making Rook throw his head back in pure ecstasy.  
"You really don't deserve this." Jacob said, his face now cold and expressionless. Rook could barely hear what Jacob was saying. Everytime Jacob tugged at his cock, Rook was enveloped into a hot white paradise. "But don't worry, it's all a part of your conditioning." Jacob continued. The Bliss made Jacob's voice echo all around him. "I mean, come on. You don't actually think that I want to bring you pleasure, right?" Rook never wants him to stop stroking him, even as he nears the burst of orgasm. He wants to remain trapped in Jacob's touch forever. "It's all a part of my agenda, Deputy." Jacob said as he let go of Rook's cock, reaching into the back pocket of his pants and pulling out a small black and silver device. Jacob unlocked the device and wrapped the black leather part of it around Rook's balls, then pulling the steel silver part of it around Rook's red, swollen, and aching shaft. Then he locked it in with a small key. "A-A-Ah!!!" Rook yelped almost in tears. "N-No!!!" The silver ring was cold and restricting. The black leather was tight and painfully kept his balls in check. Rook wanted to cum. He needed to cum, but he wasn't able to. "W-Wha-What is this!?" Rook slurred in his drugged and horny state. "Obedience is the key, Deputy." Jacob said, standing and stepping away from him. *Silence* "Now!" Jacob yelled. As soon as he commanded, two large men burst into the room, carrying a tied up and struggling woman in their arms, her screams we muffled by the ducktape over her mouth. She had clearly been crying for a long period of time as her eyes were puffy and red. Like a garbage bag, they threw her in front of him. Jacob snapped his fingers and one of the men pulled out a handgun, giving it to Jacob. Jacob's heavy boot steps made their way over to a dazed and desperately aching Rook. Jacob started unstrapping the restraints that held Rook's arms and hands. "You're ready, Deputy, just a little more." Jacob said handing him the handgun. Rook couldn't believe how much of an idiot Jacob was! He actually gave him a gun! Drugged, horny or not, Rook wouldn't miss this psycho's skull. He would kill him and--Rook held the gun up and tried to direct his aim towards Jacob, but his arms wouldn't move. He desperately tried to force them to aim at his enemy, but to no avail, his body betrayed him once again and instead he directed his aim towards the captive girl. "Oh, come on now Deputy, you've done this many times." Jacob chuckled and smirked. "You can't and you won't harm the one who has created you. The one who owns you." Jacob laughed louder. "Just let my voice and this song remind you." Rook had no idea what he was talking about. He had never hurt or killed an innocent person!.......Right? Jacob grabbed the small box again and turned it three more times, sitting it down and stepping away. The music was somehow louder and his still throbbing cock began begging even more for some form of release. Rook's body and mind couldn't take it anymore. He pointed the gun at the girl's head and despite her muffled screams and tear stained face, he pulled the trigger, blowing her brains out. Blood stained the walls, Rook's legs, his face, his chest and even a bit onto his throbbing cock. "No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!!" Rook forcefully spat out despite Jacob's mind control. He had just killed someone because he couldn't control himself. What was wrong with him!? What did Jacob do to him!? Rook remained there frozen from both shock and under the Bliss control. Nobody spoke. The room was only filled with that damning music. *Clap*...*Clap*...*Clap*...*Clap* "Oh, Deputy, Deputy, Deputy...." Jacob lowly chuckled, slowly clapping as he walked over to Rook's frozen form. "I knew you would make an excellent soldier." Jacob gently grabbed the gun from Rook's hands, tossing it to the side and pushing Rook's arms back down and strapping them back onto the chair. "Obedience is pleasure." Jacob sternly said as he knelt down unlocking and removing the device from Rook's cock and balls. Suddenly, killing that girl was removed from Rook's mind. He let the Bliss and his desperation to release consume him. Rook demanded Jacob's touch, practically panting for it. Jacob gripped onto his pleading cock and knelt into Rook, whispering into his ear, "Continue to let my words be ingrained into your mind." Rook turned his head away from Jacob and groaned out in pleasure, now tugging desperately at his restraints. In Rook's mind, nothing mattered anymore, but his own release. All divulged thoughts of where he was, who he was, what he was fighting for, were all forgotten. Why was he fighting against this man, again?  
"Your body will obey me, whether you like it or not." Rook let himself melt into Jacob's pleasure. "When I call upon you, you will come." Jacob stated. "When I demand you to kill, you will kill." Jacob stopped, his blue eyes turning ice cold, glaring daggers at Rook. "And you will kill even those that are closest to you, by my command if I wish it." Upon hearing those last few words, for a brief moment Rook was able to fight his way through the Bliss and the pleasure enough to strugglingly grit out, "F-Fuck.....Y-You...." Jacob chuckled as he continued to bring him to release. Rook's whole body was shaking with frustration and pleasure. But most of all, pleasure. "Ugh!!!" Rook moaned uncontrollably as Jacob's hand applied more pressure against Rook's aching leaking cock. Jacob roughly laughed. "I've been doing this for a long time, deputy." Jacob said as he continued aggressively moving his hand up and down against Rook's cock. "But I've never met a soul that was as difficult as you." Rook's moans quickly developed into louder desperate cries as he continued to fuck himself into Jacob's tight hand. "Whether you're compliant or not, " Jacob said as he jerked Rook faster and faster. "You will still be my pet to control." Jacob knew Rook was done for as he pulled Rook's cock one last time. Rook saw complete white as he came. White ribbons of cum shot out all over Jacob's hand and onto the concrete floor at Rook's feet. "Mmm, yes, Deputy. This is your reward. Cum for me." Jacob seductively commanded into Rook's ear. Rook couldn't handle how much pleasure and relief he was overcome with. He was exhausted and although he tried his damnedest to remain awake, he began to slowly pass out from exhaustion. All of his energy was completely drained. As Rook began to drift off, Jacob lowly whispered into his ear, "You should be excited about what the future has in store for you and don't worry, soon enough you won't be able to recognize pain from pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I've just been trying to finally dish this first chapter out! Let me know if you've enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
